


OTP Prompts

by Thor_of_Asgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_of_Asgard/pseuds/Thor_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel fics based off of posts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around season 10, except human!Cas for story's sake. Also, this is my first published fic, so please be wary but enjoy.

The wedding is simple. It's based at a small church in Nowhere, Indiana. Not many people to invite, they are all dead. Sam and Charlie are the only people they could think to invite.

Dean and Cas stand at the altar, half-listening to the pastor talk, Dean in his FBI suit and Cas in his normal suit.

"Cas," Dean whispers under his breath, slightly nudging the other man.

"Dean, be quiet."

"Cas, its just that this isn't the wedding you wanted. You wanted something romantic, not some lame ceremony in a gross church."

"It's perfect, now shut up."

"But-"

"Dean, we have flowers and everybody's nice looking. We are in a church. This is all I wanted for my wedding, the rest doesn't matter."

The pastor continues, and then it's finally time for the 'I do's. The two turn to face each other and hold hands. Dean fumbles while slipping on Cas's ring and nearly drops it, earning a quiet chuckle from the pastor and Cas alike. Cas skillfully slips on Dean's while staring into his partner's eyes. "You may kiss the groom." The two hug and their lips meet. Everybody claps with the exception of Charlie's cheers.

The husbands break apart and beam at each other. "I love you, Dean," Cas says. "Cas, I -"

* * *

 

Cas jolts awake. He opens his eyes and sits up. He glances around the room before coming to his senses. He's at home with Dean beside him. Cas flops back down and closes his eyes and turns toward his husband. "Hon, I had the most amazing dream. It was of our wedding and - Dean?" Cas opens his eyes to find the space next to him empty and undisturbed. "Dean? Where'd you go?" Cas sits up and gets out of bed this time, scanning the room completely. "Dean?"

Ring! Ring!

The phone interrupts Cas's search. Cas leans across the bed and looks at the nightstand where he keeps his phone. It's Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Cas. So are -?"

"Listen, sorry, Sam," Cas cuts off his brother-in-law. "But Dean isn't here. I don't think he spent the night. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh no... Cas, listen. Check 1605 Oak Hill Avenue. He'll be there."

"Okay, great. Thanks, Sam."

"Yeah. I'll meet you there, actually. Just, be careful." Sam hangs up and Cas gets ready. The small apartment is strangely scarce of Dean. No booze bottles or muddy boots or greasy towels from car working left around. Cas shrugs it off and heads to the car.

A bit later, Cas arrives at the place Sam said, but it's a cemetery. 'What's Dean doing here?' Cas wonders. 'Are his folks here or something?'

Sam hasn't arrived so Cas walks in. It's small, dull, and empty. Cas spots it, the only grave with flowers. He walks over and squats down in front. He brushes away a few roses and reads the name. No, that can't be right. He reads it again, and then again. No. Not possible.

They all coming zooming back, the memories. They hit Cas square in the chest. Dean finding a ghost. Dean hunting it with Cas. Dean getting thrown out of a building, twenty stories up. Ten years ago.

Cas falls forward onto his knees and clutches his head. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Cas squeezes his eyes shut and tries to hold back the sobs beginning to rack his body. A loud cry escapes his lips. "Dean! Dean, Dean, I love you! You can't be, you can't be dead!" He inhales and continues, not even noticing as Sam kneels beside him and hugs him.

"Cas, it's okay. He's in a better place." Sam squashes the sobbing man against him. And they stay like that for who knows how long, Sam gently rocking the weeping widower.


	2. Math Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool!AU with Dean and Cas in math class

"Hey, Novak. Cas. Dude." Poke. Poke.

"Let me finish this." Cas swats away Dean's pencil and keeps writing.

"Cas-ti- _el_ ," Dean moans. "I just need to borrow your calculator for a question." Dean pokes Cas with his pencil again, this time with extra force right in the neck.

"Ow! Dean, just use your phone, every phone can do these." Cas answers, annoyed now. Dean somehow felt the need to keep bothering and poking him ever since they started dating. At first, it was only little love notes tossed at his head when the teacher wasn't looking. Then it came to putting much more obnoxious flirty notes on his locker. Now Dean pokes Cas every time they are in a room at the same time, no matter the distance between them.

"Can't," Dean answers, poking Cas once more. "I accidentally threw it at Crowley's face last week when he was partnered with me in science. It only broke when Crowley smashed it on the floor, but it's still broken. I'll only use it for, like a minute, I swear." Cas rolls his eyes. Dean can be so easy to provoke; he'll throw whatever's near if he's pissed.

"Sure. Fine." Cas pushes his calculator into Dean's hand. "But-" Cas says, keeping a firm grip on his calculator, "Don't throw this. It costs more than I do." Cas lets go and Dean sits back into his chair, he'd been leaning across the aisle of desks before.

Cas keeps working for a minute before hearing snickers coming from Dean. They are barely concealed and annoying.  Cas huffs and grabs the calculator back.

"Hey!" Dean makes a grab back for it.

"Shove off, I know you weren't using this for math. You were probably graphing a dick on here and giggling about it or something -. Did you write these in here?" Cas whispers. He is looking at the screen and only seeing dick joke after dick joke on there. Dean is laughing quietly now, shaking his head as he tries to avoid the teacher's burning stare. "Dean! Why'd you do this?" Cas asks in a heated whisper, earning a shush from the teacher.

Dean shakes his, one hand covering his mouth, the other clapped on his stomach. "I" - laugh - "didn't." 

"Oh, come on, Dean, who else -? Oh fuck." Cas thinks about who used his calculator and realizes he let his brother, Gabe, use it. "I'm going to kill him."


	3. Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are teachers at the same highschool for the same grade, only Dean teaches math and Cas teaches English.

Dean stands at the front of the room, whiteboard marker in hand. In front of him are about 25 students with sleep deprivation hitting them hard for first block.

"Hey guys. Have a good weekend?" The response is the usual murmur of 'sures' and 'ehhs.' "That's good. So, get the homework out and we can go over - Luci?"

"What did you do over the weekend, Dean?" Luci asks. Most likely, he's trying to distract him so homework will be forgotten about. 

"It's Mr.Winchester. I went to the North Pole to find that Santa isn't real and neither is your interest in my life." Dean smiles to himself at what he thinks is a rather clever response. "So Luci, do you want to explain the first problem or what?"

"No thanks. Anything else?" 

"Be quiet and let class go on. I need to teach about something useful, math. English class is crap, so pay attention."

"What's wrong with English class?"

"Mr.Fer, you really ought to shut up."

* * *

 "Let me tell you all something. You complain about projects and assignments from this class, but it's better than math isn't it? Language is what gets you through life, not the abomination of math." Mr.Novak is in front of his 2nd block class, insulting every mathematician and lover of numbers out there. "So if you don't want to do this, just leave and go to Mr.Winchester's classroom. Luci, not literally, sit down." 

"Why do you hate math so much? Isn't that all the world is?" 

"You are literally taking or giving something for every single math problem. Is that really all life is? Can't it be about something more?"

"What about the math with letters?"

"That insults language itself by giving letters no meaning. It's pointless. Does your life really include much math while your out of school?" 

"So do you hate Mr.Winchester or something?"

"Finish the assignment."

* * *

"How was work, cutie?"

"Well, on Monday, I may have convinced one of the classes that we hate each other." 

"Good thing none of them are old enough to drink. They'd have a heart attack. Another round?"

"Dean, one of us has to drive home and we're both quite intoxicated."

"Looks like we'll have to stay in that motel next door overnight." Dean grins at Cas and walks away from their booth to the bar counter. Cas fiddles with the empty glasses in front of him, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. Tonight's the night. He's going to ask Dean to move in.

"Hey, hot stuff. Drinking alone?" Cas is torn away from his thoughts to see an unfamiliar man leaning over him, breathing liquor breath into Castiel's face. 

"What? No, my uhh, my boyfriend went to get us drinks." Cas points towards the bar, where he can't even make Dean out from all the people. The big guy follows his finger, but then turns back and slides in next to him.

"Well, I don't see anyone."

"Listen, I'd rather you leave."

"Oh, really? What the fuck did I do wrong to you?"

"Well, it's my off-night and I don't really want to arrest anyone. The guy coming with the drinks is my partner. We work for the FBI" This time the burly man sees Dean and hurries away without another word.

"What was that?" Dean asks as he sets the shots onto the table.

"That guy was coming on to me and I told him we work for the FBI. Was that the correct way to handle it?"

Dean starts laughing, then leans over and gives him a short kiss. "Yeah, Cas. That's one way. Shot?"

"Please." The two clink the glasses and gulp them down. "God, Dean. Why do you insist on this kind? They burn like hell."

"Your face whenever you drink one is the sole reason I get them."

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Wait until we get in the motel."

"Oh my god, Dean. Well, I uh, I figured out a way where we won't have to constantly drive everywhere to see each other."

"Live in a motel? Done that, wasn't much fun. Unless it has a pool, that would be a whole different story. But it has to -"

"Dean!" Castiel interrupts babbling. "No. I, uh, here." Cas hands him the key. Dean takes it and gasps.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. Want to move in?" Dean grins and leans all the across the table and grabs Cas's face. He brings their lips together as a solid yes.

* * *

"Dean. What do you suppose the students will do when they find out we live together?" Cas asks as he climbs into the passenger side of Dean's car.

"Freak out, ask how often we have sex and who tops. Ask when the marriage is if they are being especially obnoxious. But even on my deathbed I will be insisting that language classes in high school are useless and math is always the way to go. Don't think me living around Shakespeare will change that."

"I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you."

"Why not both?"

"Shut up, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr post from the Tumblr user otpprompt.


End file.
